


The Negative

by enjolrasstaire



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bev and Patty are best friends, Beverly is pregnant, Gen, The Losers are all adults here, this is kind of a holiday fic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: Beverly felt sick. It wasn't a new feeling perse, but she finally needed to do something about it.OrBeverly finds out she's pregnant, and tells the Losers.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Patricia Blum Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 7





	The Negative

Beverly was feeling sick. It’s not a new feeling perse, and she already had a feeling as to what it was. 

She was at the Loser’s annual holiday party, and people were giving her quizzical looks. She was abstaining from drinking any alcohol, which was abnormal for her. 

The only one who seemed to know what was going on was Patty. And Beverly was grateful for that. The two of them had a silent understanding, being the only females so far in the group. They had to stick together. 

“Bev, hey, you okay?” Patty asked, ushering Bev to a corner so the others wouldn’t overhear. 

Beverly took a few breaths before answering. “No. I need the bathroom, excuse me,” She said, and she ran as fast as she could to the toilet.

The others looked at them, obviously concerned, though Ben didn’t seem so surprised. “What was that about?” Stan asked, asking what the others were thinking.

“Yeah, is she okay?” Richie asked, wanting to know what was going on. 

“She’s just not feeling well at the moment. I’ll go check on her,” Patty replied, and then made her way over to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door. “Bev, what’s going on?” She asked, as Beverly opened the door, and motioned for Patty to come inside.

Beverly took out a pack of Altoids, and popped one in her mouth. “I think I’m pregnant,” She stated.

“Do you know for sure? How many periods have you missed?” Patty wondered, making sure to ask all the right questions. 

Beverly sighed. “I’ve missed a few. I’ve been feeling sick all the time. All the signs are there, right?” She asked, obviously panicked at the thought of being pregnant.

“Bev, calm down. Have you taken a test? Seen a doctor?” Patty asked, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

Beverly shook her head. “I’ve had the test in my purse for weeks now. I’ve been too scared to take it,” 

Patty understood completely. “Honey, I think it’s time,” 

Beverly nodded, took the test, and waited. The timer on Patty’s phone went off, and they knew the results were coming. 

And there it was.

The pink plus sign that universally meant she was pregnant.

“Oh my god,” Beverly kept on repeating, until Patty calmed her down.

“What if Ben doesn’t want kids? What if I’m going to fuck up like my parents did? What if-“

Patty tried to be as reassuring as she could. “Bev. Listen to me. Ben is a great guy. Plus, you’ve got the best support system possible. You have us,”

Beverly took a few shaky breaths before calming down. “You’re right. You’re right. I guess we should go and tell them. They’re probably out of their minds,”

Both finally emerged from the bathroom, and naturally the guys were curious as to what was going on. Of course they had an idea, but they didn’t want to be too intrusive. “Are you okay?” Ben said.

Beverly nodded. “I think so. I need to talk to Ben in private,” She started, as everyone was anticipating what was coming. 

The two went off to another room, to make sure they were alone. “I wanted to tell you first. Here,” She said, as she handed him the pregnancy test that was wrapped in toilet paper. 

He opened it, and his eyes went wide. “You’re serious?” 

“Yup. That’s why I’ve been sick the past few months,” She explained.

“That’s wonderful, Bev!” He exclaimed, as he gave her a big hug. “Should we tell the others?”

“I think we should,” She grinned, as they made there way back to the main room.

“So are you gonna tell us what’s going on?” Mike wondered.

Ben and Beverly grinned at each other. “I’m expecting!” 

The rest of the Losers all began to cheer at the news. They engulfed her in a group hug. 

“That’s amazing, Bev!” Eddie congratulated her, as did the others. 

Patty and Beverly gave each other a smile, as the latter felt the weight leave her shoulders. 

And seven months later, Beverly gave birth to a baby girl. Which of course the Losers all doted upon in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while now, and here it is! Yes, the title is another Waitress reference.


End file.
